In a Galaxy Far Far Away
by Cowgirl4Christ
Summary: Jedi initiates aren't allowed in the hangar, so when eleven year old Jesse hears footsteps, he hides in a ship. But when the ship takes off with Jesse in it, he is thrust into an amazing adventure. AU for TPM. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 An Accidental Passenger

Chapter 1 An Accidental Passenger

Jesse Ryenae stood facing an imaginary opponent in one of the many practice arenas at the Jedi Temple. He fingered his lightsaber that was still warm from earlier, when he had dueled his best friend, Mon. That had been a long battle, as both were skilled fighters, especially for their age- only eleven. Master Gwinka had told Jesse that a Jedi master named Aryce Kuinnaad had been asking about him. Jesse knew Master Kuinnaad, everyone did. He often helped teach classes when he wasn't on missions. Everyone liked him. Even though Master Gwinka had told Master Kuinnaad that Jesse wasn't quite ready to be apprenticed yet, Jesse's hopes and dreams were soaring. Hence, the imaginary battle that he hadn't gotten to yet, that was suddenly interrupted by his friend, Gala, bursting through the door.

"Jesse!" she looked relieved that she'd found him. "I need your help. Please!"

Jesse was instantly alert. "What is it?" he asked trying to calm her down.

Gala leaned against the wall, panting hard. "Ko'arn went into the hangar!"

"WHAT! We aren't allowed in there. Why'd he do that?"

"It was a dare. Please Jesse, help me find him, so I can talk him out of doing it. I know I can." Gala begged.

"Do what?"

"Paint a stripe on one of the ships. Please? If we get caught, I swear I'll take all the blame."

Jesse hesitated. He wasn't particularly fond of breaking rules, but he didn't want his friend to get into trouble either. Finally he gave in, "Oh, alright. But we can't stay for more than a few minutes. If we don't find him fast, we leave. Got it?"

Gala nodded, already halfway out the door. Jesse quickly followed, hoping this stunt wouldn't land him in too much trouble. After sneaking into the hangar, they wandered through the numerous ships searching for the initiate without any luck when the sound of footsteps made them both freeze, then bolt for cover. Gala squirmed between two boxes and Jesse jumped into a ship's storage hatch that had been left open. The footsteps came closer, and Jesse ducked behind some crates in the hatch as someone shut the door.

_Swell. _Jesse mentally muttered.

He felt his way around in the dark space, trying to find the door that led to the cabin. The sound of the engine starting made him search even more frantically. Finally he found the door. It was locked. Jesse groaned and concentrated with the Force. After several minutes, he managed to unlock it.

"Need a little more work on that." He told himself as he pushed the door open. At that same moment the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"It's just not my day." He said.

"Jesse Ryanae, what in the name of the Force are you doing on this ship?"

Jesse spun around and came face to face with the two Jedi he idolized most in the whole galaxy. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi that had originally found him at an orphanage on the little planet of Kayan. He had once hoped that one of them would become his master, but since Obi-Wan was still Qui-Gon's padawan, he didn't think that would happen. Of all the thousands of Jedi they had to be the ones to catch him.

"Well?" Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest, obviously expecting an answer.

"Well…it's kind of a long story." Jesse began. "See, I was in the practice room when Gala came in and said she needed my help to stop Ko'arn from doing a stupid dare. He'd gone into the hangar, so we followed him. Then we heard footsteps and hid."

"So is Gala on this ship somewhere too?" Qui-Gon interrupted.

"No, she hid by some boxes. I hid in the hatch. And as soon as the ship started I was looking for the door, but it took me a while to find it, and then it was locked, so it took me a while to get it open." He quickly wrapped it up.

"I see." Was all Qui-Gon said.

"I didn't know the ship was leaving." Jesse said miserably. He was really in for it.

Qui-Gon looked up at the ceiling. "Jesse, stay here. I need to talk with Obi-Wan." He finally said.

Jesse nodded. He felt about two inches tall.

"Well, this is an interesting twist." Obi-Wan said when the door was shut behind them.

"Really. Just what are we supposed to do with him? There have already been too many delays with this mission."

"And it's not like the ship's going straight back to the Temple either." Obi-Wan added. "He could go with Master Jakka to Ryind."

"A planet under constant attack by a neighboring star system?" Qui-Gon gave his padawan a look.

"Ok, bad idea."

"Bad idea." Qui-Gon agreed. "He'll just have to stay with us. The negotiations shouldn't take too long, and we'll bring him back afterward." The Jedi master shook his head. "This ought to be fun."

Obi-Wan grinned and followed his master back into the cabin where Jesse was staring out the window. He looked up when they entered.

"Well Jesse," Qui-Gon sat down, "you'll find it interesting to know that this ship isn't going back to the Temple. After we disembark on the trade federation's ship, the captain has another Jedi master to drop off, and then it's going to the other side of the galaxy. So, you'll be staying with us."

"Really?" Jesse tried not to sound too excited.

"Really. But," Qui-Gon quickly added sternly, "we're not going to be turning this trip into a vacation. As soon as we get back to the Temple, I can assure you, you will be in deep trouble. Until then, consider this a learning experience."

Jesse nodded, trying desperately, and failing miserably, to look ashamed, but he was too excited. He'd never been away from the Temple before, much less off planet. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan tried not to grin at his badly concealed delight.

"Obi-Wan, go tell the captain about our extra passenger; I'm going call the Temple to make sure they don't send out any search parties."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan left the cabin.

"Can I go too?" Jesse asked quickly. He wanted to see every inch of this ship.

"Go ahead." Qui-Gon once again had to fight the urge to smile. Must be going soft in his old age.

"Obi-Wan!" Jesse ran to catch up. "Master Qui-Gon said I could come too."

"You wanted to see the ship?" Obi-Wan asked, amused.

Jesse nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright. Come on then. I'll tell you about our mission on the way to the cockpit."


	2. Chapter 2 Short Negotiations

Chapter 2 Short Negotiations

"There they are." Qui-Gon pointed to hundreds of ships surrounding the beautiful green planet of Naboo.

"Wow." Jesse whispered, awestruck.

Behind him, Obi-Wan shared an amused look with his master. They both remembered his first time seeing a planet from space. And Naboo was too beautiful for words.

"Why would anyone want to hurt this planet?" Jesse asked.

"Greed. Hate." Qui-Gon answered after a minute.

"How could anyone hate this?" Jesse was having a hard time understanding. Initiates lived a very sheltered life in the Temple.

"Sometimes people don't care about beauty. They only want to destroy. And sometimes people just want what they can get out of it."

Jesse shook his head, still not understanding. Qui-Gin put a hand on his shoulder. He would understand someday, and someday he would probably wish he didn't. It was all a part of growing up.

"Captain." Qui-Gon said without taking his eyes off the battle ships.

"Yes, sir?" the captain turned around.

"Tell them we wish to board at once. Then you may go. The trade federation has agreed to us using their transportation to get home."

"Yes, sir."

The captain turned to the view screen and made contact with the viceroy, Nute Gunray.

"With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." She said.

"Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to recieve the Ambassadors...Happy to."

The captain turned the screen off, and the Jedi made their way toward the door.

"Jesse," Qui-Gon began, but the initiate cut him off.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"Good. But actually I was going to tell you to observe what happens carefully."

"Oh." Jesse blushed. "I'll do that too."

A door slid open, and they entered the battleship. The door slid shut behind them with a swish. Jesse felt like his head was on a swivel as they walked down the hall and entered a cabin. The droid who led the way turned to face them.

"I hope you honored sirs with the most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly." It said, then left.

Qui-Gon shrugged and sat down. Obi-Wan sat too, a little more apprehensively.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He murmured.

Jesse perked up and looked to Qui-Gon.

"I don't sense anything." He finally said.

Jesse felt around with the Force, not really expecting to sense anything a master couldn't.

"It's not about the mission, Master," Obi-Wan persisted, "it's something...elsewhere...elusive."

Jesse looked out the window, not wanting to hear another lecture about not centering on anxieties, even if it wasn't directed at him. He heard them enough back home.

"Jesse, you're not paying attention." Qui-Go gently broke into his thoughts.

"There's nothing happening." He protested.

"Reach out with your senses. There's a good deal more happening than you think. What do you feel?"

Jesse concentrated for a minute.

"Fear." He finally concluded.

Qui-Gon cocked his head. "You're right. There is an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this dispute."

Now Obi-Wan was alert too. All three Jedi spun as the door opened and the droid re-entered. A faint hissing noise filled the cabin.

"Gas! Hold your breath, Jesse." Qui-Gon instructed.

Jesse took a deep breath of oxygen as the air in the cabin became deadly. He thanked his starts he'd learned how to use the Force to hold his breath much longer than any normal being. Then they waited. Jesse was just beginning to get lightheaded when the doors finally opened. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan drew their lightsabers, and Qui-Gon motioned for Jesse to stay behind them. Jesse nodded. This was definitely out of his league.

The Jedi sprang forward, cutting down battle droids with Jesse behind them, trying not to get in their way while staying hidden. They ran down a corridor to a large blast door. Qui-Gon stuck his saber into the door without hesitation while Obi-Wan covered his back. Several round druids appeared and began firing at them.

"Destroyer droids." Qui-Gon started to sound the slightest bit annoyed.

"Offhand, I'd say this mission is past the negotiation stage." Obi-Wan couldn't resist saying it anymore than Jesse couldn't help resist rolling his eyes despite the danger.

"They have shield generators!" Obi-Wan suddenly said. Jesse only had a vague idea of what that was, but from Obi-Wan's tone, he didn't think it was good.

"It's a standoff! Let's go!" Qui-Gon led the way up a ventilation shaft. Jesse clambered up after him and Obi-Wan came last. It took a lot of climbing, but they finally made it to the top, where thousands of battle droids were being loaded onto a landing ship.

"What…?" Jesse breathlessly gestured at them.

"Battle droids." Qui-Gon said grimly.

"It's an invisible army." Obi-Wan added.

Jesse didn't like the sound of that. "Meaning?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet. Jesse, you'll come with me."

"You were right about one thing, Master." Obi-Wan added before they parted, "The negotiations were short."

Jesse stared at him, wondering how he could joke at a time like this.

"Years of practice." Obi-Wan told him.


	3. Chapter 3 A Local

Chapter 3 A Local

"Come on, Jesse, we need to find Obi-Wan." Jesse hurried after Qui-Gon, but his legs were much shorter than the Jedi Master's and he lagged behind.

Qui-Gon slowed. "Sorry, we just don't have much time." He took off again, this time at a pace Jesse was able to keep up with.

_So this is what a mission is like._ Jesse thought as he ran. _Could be worse._

The sound of artillery echoed through the swampy woods. Jesse and Qui-Gon both looked back to see troop transports making their way through the fog. Animals ran ahead, trying desperately not to be trampled beneath the heavy machinery.

"Now we really don't have time." Qui-Gon said and took off again only to run smack into a frog-like creature standing stupidly in the path of the transports.

"Hey, help me! Help me!" it screamed, clinging to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon struggled to extricate himself from the creature's grasp. "Let go!" he yelled, but the creature just struggled harder.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Jesse yelled, but it was too late. He watched in horror as the transport rolled over the two.

"No!" Jesse whispered, but when the transport rolled away, the creature and Qui-Gon stood up on the muddy ground. Jesse leaped forward, but the frog-like thing was quicker than he was, embracing Qui-Gon, who just stood there, looking thoroughly exasperated.

"Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!" he exclaimed.

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!" Qui-Gon pushed him away.

"I spake." The creature protested.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent." Qui-Gon retorted.

"Yeah, just ask me." Jesse interjected.

Qui-Gon looked over at him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. You were the one who got run over."

"Good. Let's go." They started to move off. The creature followed.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon turned to face him.

"No...no! Mesa stay...Mesa yous humble servant." He explained.

"That won't be necessary." Qui-Gon brushed him aside.

"Oh boot tis! Tis demunded byda guds. Tis a live debett, tis. Mesa culled Jaja Binkss."

Jesse snorted in laughter at the look on Qui-Gon's face. Just then, Obi-Wan burst into the clearing, being chased by two staps.

"I have no time for this now..." Qui-Gon drew his saber.

"Say what?" JarJar cocked his head to the side, surveying his new 'master'. Jesse almost burst out laughing at the quizzical look on his face. That look turned to one of horror as he caught sight of Obi-Wan and his pursuers.

"Oh, nooooo! Weesa ganna..." he began, but Qui-Gon pushed him down. Jesse dropped to the ground too.

"...dieeee!" JarJar put his head back up and practically wailed.

"Don't you ever follow directions?" Jesse muttered into the mud.

Blaster shots rang out and Jesse looked up in time to see the staps explode. Obi-Wan stood panting beside Qui-Gon.Jesse and JarJar stood up.

"Sorry, Master, the water fried my weapon." Obi-Wan explained, giving Qui-Gon his burnt out saber. Qui-Gon inspected it.

"You forgot to turn your power off again, didn't you?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly.

"It won't take long to recharge, but this is a lesson I hope you've learned, my young Padawan." Qui-Gon handed it back to his apprentice.

Jesse didn't even realize he was smirking until Obi-Wan asked, "What? Like you've never done that before?"

Jesse shook his head triumphantly. "Nope."

"Like you've ever had the chance."

"I've never known a padawan not to make that mistake." Qui-Gon broke into the discussion. "Take it as a lesson too, Jesse."

JarJar figured this the perfect place to interrupt, "Yousa sav-ed my again, hey?"

Obi-Wan surveyed the creature. "What's this?"

"A local. Let's go, before more of those droids show up." Qui-Gon answered, anxious to get rid of JarJar.

But JarJar would not be gotten rid of. "Mure? Mure did you spake?" he ran after them. "Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city."

Now he had Qui-Gon's attention. "A city?" he stopped, and, at JarJar's affirmative nod, asked, "Can you take us there?"

JarJar backpedaled. "Ahhh, will...on second taut...no, not willy."

"No!" All three Jedi exclaimed.

"Then why'd you even bring it up?" Jesse demanded.

"Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare."

Jesse squinted, trying to get what he was saying through his extremely unusual speech pattern. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and pressed closer.

"You hear that?" he pointed back the way they had come. Rumblings could be heard in the distance. "That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way..." he paused dramatically.

Obiwan took up the tirade, keeping a perfectly straight face, "When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!"

"Or worse." Jesse couldn't resist adding.

JarJar's eyes widened, "Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!"

"That's more like it." Qui-Gon muttered as they followed JarJar deeper into the swamp.

Jesse struggled to keep up with the swift pace, wishing for the millionth time his legs were longer. At least he was getting better at his Force-enhanced run. Finally, they stopped at the edge of a lake.

"Much farther?" Qui-Gon asked as JarJar and Jesse tried to catch their breaths.

"Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?" he said then leaped into the air, turned a somersault, and dived in.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan pulled out breathers.

"Here." Qui-Gon handed one to Jesse. "Luckily, I've got an extra."

They waded into the water, and dove under the surface. JarJar proved to be even faster underwater than above, and Jesse, already winded, couldn't keep up. He reached forward and grabbed onto Obi-Wan's ankles. Obi-Wan looked back, and then kept swimming while Jesse kicked. After a few minutes hundreds of large glowing bubbles on platforms came into view.

Wow. Jesse thought, as he gazed breathlessly at the underwater city. Boy was he going to have a story when he got back to the Temple. If he ever got out of solitary confinement that is.

As they approached one of the bubbles, they swam through the wall and into the bubble, which was full of air. More JarJar-like creatures stared at them from a safe distance, while four guards, riding some other strange creature stepped forward.

"Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals, Mesa back!" JarJar greeted them enthusiastically.

"Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada Bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time." The guard glowered at JarJar, then herded them toward anther bubble-like room

"Qui-Gon, what are these creatures?" Jesse asked, staring openly at them.

"Gungans. One of the two tribes that live on Naboo."

"The other is the Naboo."

"Exactly. The two don't get along very well."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure what the exact reasons are, but I'm sure it has something to do with the numerous differences between the two tribes."

Jesse was still thinking about that as they stood before Boss Nass, the Gungan leader.

"Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!"

Jesse frowned, but try as he might, he couldn't understand what in the world Boss Nass was saying. And he thought JarJar was bad.

Qui-Gon, however, got the point. "That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them."

"Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big." Boss Nass thundered.

_So the Naboo think they're better than the Gungan's._ Jesse mentally translated. _Well, that answers my question._

"After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." Obi-Wan tried to explain.

"No, mesa no tink so. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en."

All Jesse understood of that twisted bit of grammar was the defiant tone.

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this." Obi-Wan tried again.

"Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlaunder, and wesa no care-n about da Naboo."

That was plain.

Qui-Gon was getting more than a little impatient. He waved his hand. "Then speed us on our way."

"Wesa gonna speed yousaway."

Jesse tried not to smirk.

"We need a transport." Qui-Gon continued.

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go."

"Thank you for your help. We go in peace." Qui-Gon turned.

"What's a bongo?" Jesse asked.

"A transport, I hope." Qui-Gon answered, stopping when he noticed JarJar, looking pitiful in chains. He turned back to Boss Nass.

Obi-Wan recognized the look. "We are short of time, Master."

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help."

Jesse broke into a grin. Sure, JarJar was annoying, but he was irresistible.

"What is to become of JarJar Binks here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished."

JarJar groaned.

"He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe."

"Pounded unto death."

Jesse and JarJar both flinched.

"We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved JarJar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a "life debt."" Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows at Boss Nass.

Boss Nass looked doubtful. "Binks. Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?"

JarJar nodded eagerly. Jesse thought he would have said he had 'liveplay' with a sith at the moment.

"Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now." Qui-Gon waved his hand slightly, just to be sure.

"Hisen live tis yos, outlauder. Begone wit him." Bos Nass looked happy to be rid of him. In actuality, Jesse couldn't blame him.

Suddenly JarJar was protesting. "Count mesa outta dis! Better dead here, den deader in da core...Yee guds, whata mesa sayin!"

Qui-Gon just shook his head and steered JarJar towards the bongo. Obi-Wan and Jesse followed, looking amused.


	4. Chapter 4 UnderWater Journey

Chapter 4 Underwater Journey

A bongo turned out to be an interesting round little submarine type ship. There was barely room inside for all four of them.

"Dis is nusen." JarJar muttered.

"Master, why do you keep dragging these pathetic life forms along with us?"

Jesse looked at Obi-Wan curiously. He looked half amused and half annoyed.

"So this has happened before?" he asked.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Don't ask."

Qui-Gon pretended to smack his padawan.

"Hey, ho? Where wesa goen?" JarJar asked, sounding frantic. Jesse wondered if he was claustrophobic or just generally nervous.

"You're the navigator" Qui-Gon told him.

"Yeah, that's why we hired you. Remember?" Jesse quipped.

"Yo dreamen mesa hopen..."

"Just relax, the Force will guide us." Qui-Gon interrupted.

"Ooooh, maxibig..."da Force"...Wellen, dat smells stinkowiff."

A loud crash interrupted JarJar's muttering. A large fish had grabbed them with his tongue.

"Full speed ahead." Qui-Gon told JarJar, but instead of going forward, JarJar accidentally put the controls into reverse. The bongo flew into the fish's mouth.

"Oooops." JarJar whimpered.

"So much for the Force guiding us." Jesse muttered.

Qui-Gon shot him a look that silenced him.

"Give me the controls." Obi-Wan reached for them and piloted the ship out of the mouth.

"Wesa free!" JarJar exalted.

"Look!" Jesse pointed out the window. A huge sea monster was devouring the fish.

"There's always a bigger fish." Qui-Gon leaned back n the seat.

"Um, Master? I think the fish did some damage." Obi-Wan worked frantically at the controls. "We're losing power."

JarJar promptly began panicking.

"Stay calm." Qui-Gon instructed

"It's not like we're in trouble yet." Jesse added. He felt like flipping out himself, but Qui-Gon's calm demeanor helped him keep his rising emotions under control. JarJar was a different story.

"What yet? Monstairs out dare! Leak'n in here, all'n sink'n, and nooooo power! You nutsen! WHEN YOUSA TINK WESA IN TROUBLE?" he yelled.

"Power's back." Obi-Wan said.

Jesse shot JarJar a smug 'I-told-you-so' look just as the lights revealed a large predator in front of them.

"Monstairs back!" JarJar shrieked as Obi-Wan piloted the bongo away as fast as possible.

"Wesa in trouble now?" JarJar wailed.

"Relax." Qui-Gon commanded. He was beginning to wonder why they had wanted JarJar along. He put his hand on JarJar's shoulder, sending Force-waves into him. JarJar fainted.

"You overdid it." Obi-an commented.

"At least it'll keep him quiet."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You were the one that wanted him along."

"Don't remind me."

Now that JarJar was unconscious, Jesse decided it was safe to let a little fear show. "Will we…"

"We'll get out of here. Don't worry." Qui-Gon reassured him, grateful that at least Jesse wasn't going into hysterics.

"Whoa!" Jesse stared at another huge fish. Obi-Wan skillfully piloted the ship around the fish and it grabbed the other fish chasing them.

"Let's just get to the surface." Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan.

"Right, Master." Obi-Wan pointed the ship up and they broke through the surface.

Jesse rubbed his hand against his forehead. "That was close."

Qui-Gon shook JarJar awake.

"Wesa dead yet? Oie Boie!" he shook his head to clear it.

"No, wesa not. At least not yet. One of us may be if he doesn't cool it." Jesse told the Gungan.

"Mesa git scared!" he protested.

"Well next time try to control your fear. Obi-Wan open the door." Qui-Gon said, standing up when the top opened and leaping ashore. "Come on JarJar."

"No! Too scary!"

"Come on!" Obi-Wan looked ready to lynch the defiant Gungan.

"No, a mighty no!" JarJar crossed his arms.

"Alright then. Stay." Qui-Gon turned to go. Jesse and Obi-Wan shrugged and followed.

"Yousa noee gonna wait for mesa?" JarJar demanded jumping out of the ship and practically running to catch up.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "Jesse, keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't wander off."

"Yes, sir." Jesse answered, thrilled that he had an actual assignment, even if it meant looking after JarJar.

"And if anything happens, stay back. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wowsa!" JarJar's eyes bulged as he looked around at Theed. "Dis un bombad city! Nosa wonda the Naboo think theysa better'n us. But, wesa got un city mucha betta den dis."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Jesse asked.

"Mesa no know. Mesa neva try."

"Well try now." Qui-Gon told him.

"Whersa wesa goin?" JarJar whispered to Jesse.

"To find the queen. And you're not supposed to be talking."

"Oooh. Why?"

"JarJar…"

"Master!" Obi-Wan pointed down into a courtyard. The queen of the Naboo and several others were being led away. The courtyard was crawling with battle droids.

_**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue

Chapter 5 Rescue

JarJar opened his mouth to say something, but Jesse grabbed onto his beak, shutting it.

"Shh!" he hissed.

JarJar rubbed his beak indignantly.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leaped into the courtyard and began attacking. Jesse watched, fascinated as they ducked and dodged, sending blaster bolts from the droids right back into their midst until finally they were all destroyed.

"Yousa guys bombad!" JarJar exclaimed, jumping down with Jesse.

"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon introduced them.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." A short man with white hair remarked.

Jesse snorted at the understatement, and Qui-Gon shot him a stern look.

"The negotiations never took place." He said, "Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications." A man with dark skin reported.

"Do you have transports?"

"In the main hanger. This way." He led them down a hallway to a door. He opened the door a crack and peered through. Battle droids were everywhere.

"There are too many of them." He said.

Jesse just grinned and shook his head. They were Jedi after all.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon addresses the queen, "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." She politely declined.

_What? If she stays here she'll be killed._ Jesse watched Qui-Gon's reaction carefully, but he didn't betray any emotion.

"They will kill you if you stay." He said, almost matter-of-factly.

"They wouldn't dare." The short man said with heat.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." The dark man explained.

"The situation here is not what it seems." Qui-Gon persisted, "There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

The short man quickly grasped the point and turned to the queen. "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help."

The dark man shook his head, "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..." the short man persisted

Queen Amidala raised a hand for silence and turned to her handmaidens. "Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us..."

One of the girls lifted her chin. "We are brave, Your Highness."

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon said quietly, still waiting for the queen's decision.

The queen took a deep breath. "Then, I will plead our case before the Senate. Be careful, Governor." She said to the short man.

"Well then," Qui-Gon looked through the door. "let's go."

"We need to free those pilots." The dark man pointed to a group of men.

"I'll take care of that." Obi-Wan began walking swiftly toward the group.

"Follow me." Qui-Gon led the way to a ship. A battle droid stepped in their path.

"Where are you going?" it demanded.

Qui-Gon didn't bat an eye. "I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking those people to Coruscant."

The droid looked confused. "You're under arrest!"

"Go!" Qui-Gon shouted to the queen while igniting his lighsaber. He and Obi-Wan made short work of the droids while Jesse reluctantly followed the others into the ship. He really wished he could fight too. So far, except for looking after JarJar, he'd been pretty useless.

_Considering you're not even supposed to be here…_ He reminded himself as they took off amidst blaster shots directed at them.

The sleek spacecraft sped away from the planet of Naboo- directly toward the blockade. Jesse ran to the cockpit and joined Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Captain Panaka, do you have a cloaking device?" Qui-Gon asked the dark man.

Panaka snorted. "No, this is not a warship, we have no weapons. We're a non- violent people, that is why the Federation was brave enough to attack us."

The captain of the ship looked up from the control panel, "We won't make it. The shields are gone."

"The Astro-droids will get it fixed." Qui-Gon said.

"We're losing droids fast." Obi-Wan reported.

"If they can't get those shield generators fixed we will be sitting ducks." Panaka said.

Jesse clenched his jaw and stared out the window at the attacking ships. How many times had he almost died since hiding on the transport? Each time either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan had been able to pull something off, but this time there was nothing they could do. It was all up to the droids that were rapidly being destroyed until there was only one left.

Suddenly the captain shouted. "Powers back! That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum."

"Yes!" Panaka exclaimed. Obi-Wan and even Qui-Gon looked relieved. Jesse grinned.

"That was close." He said.

"What? You haven't gotten enough near death experiences yet?" Qui-Gon teased.

"If I ever complain about being bored again…" Jesse just shook his head.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant; the hyperdrive is leaking." The captain reported.

Qui-Gon immediately turned his attention to a star chart. "We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship."

Obi-Wan looked over his master's shoulder and pointed, "Here, Master. Tatooine. It's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" Panaka sounded doubtful.

"It's controlled by the Hutts." Qui-Gon said.

"The Hutts?" Now Panaka was incredulous.

"It's risky, but there's no alternative."

"Who are the Hutts?" Jesse asked.

Qui-Gon didn't get a chance to answer as Panaka broke in, "You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters! If they discovered her..."

"Are gangsters worse than battledroids?" Jesse asked, raising his eyebrows the way he'd seen Qui-Gon do.

"Well, no, but…"

"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation, except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage." Qui-Gon said.

Panaka took a deep breath in frustration and raised his hands in surrender.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting

Chapter 6 Meeting

"JarJar, what are you doing?" Jesse caught JarJar peeking through a door.

"Dere'sa little girlie in der. Mesa say hidoe." He stepped back for Jesse to look. Sure enough, inside one of the handmaidens was cleaning up the little astro-droid.

"Yousa comin?"

"Sure." Jesse followed the Gungan into the cabin. The girl didn't even notice them enter.

"Hidoe!"

The girl jumped.

"Sorry, nomeanen to scare yousa."

"That's alright." The girl smiled.

"I scovered oily back dare. Needen it?" JarJar held out a container.

"Thank you. This little guy is quite a mess."

Jesse stepped forward. "I'm Jesse Ryenae. This is JarJar Binks."

"I'm Padme. I attend Her Highness. This is R2. You're a Gungan, aren't you?" Padme nodded to JarJar, who nodded back. "How did you end up here with us?"

"Me no know. Mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom! Getten berry skeered, un grabbed dat Jedi, and before mesa knowen it, POW! Mesa here!" JarJar shrugged.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Jesse added. "And if you'd had the sense to run instead of standing in the middle of the way you would've been fine."

Padme smiled. "You seem kind of young to be going on missions."

"Oh, well, I'm not exactly supposed to be here. I was looking for my friend in the hangar and I hid in this ship so I wouldn't get caught. Then it took off." Jesse explained. "But I'm not all that young. In another year I'll be going on missions. I'm almost twelve. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Jesse cocked his head. She seemed a lot older than him, but maybe that came from serving the queen. "What's the queen like?"

Padme hesitated. "She loves her people a lot."

"I could tell. Why are all the handmaidens alike?"

Padme jumped. "What do you mean?" Jesse wondered why her voice trembled.

"They all look alike. Why?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I guess they think it looks better."

"You know, the queen looks like the handmaidens too. I bet she could disguise herself as a handmaiden, and one of them could be a decoy, and no one would know."

Padme turned pale. "Maybe." She said, and then changed the subject. "Do you have family?"

"I'm an orphan. I have an older brother, but I don't see him much with me being a Jedi and him a pilot. Do you?"

"I have an older sister. I don't see her much either."

"Mesa haven bunches of familio." JarJar stuck in. "But, mesa no see dem much, cuase nocombackie law say no."

Padme smiled and covered his hand with hers. "It's hard."

JarJar nodded.

"So that's Tatooine." Jesse stared at the dull golden planet. "It's a far cry from Naboo."

"It's a lot different from Naboo. It'll be dangerous." Qui-Gon said. "Which is why you'll be staying onboard with Obi-Wan."

Jesse looked at Qui-Gon to make sure he was serious. He was. He bit back his disappointment. Protesting would do no good, and Jedi didn't argue. He sighed and looked back to the window.

Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon aside. "You're taking JarJar," he said.

"I'm taking him to keep him out of your way while you make any repairs you can on the ship."

"Well, you need someone to keep an eye on him so he stays out of _your_ way. And you know Master, it would be a good cover for you. I mean you need to appear harmless, and no one would think a boy would be dangerous."

"Whose side are you on?"

"And this is a learning experience."

"Alright, Obi-Wan. Enough. You've made your point." Qui-Gon looked over to the initiate. "He has been pretty well behaved." He mumbled then looked up at the ceiling. "So much for not turning this mission into a vacation."

Jesse looked up when Qui-Gon came back over.

"Do you really want to come?" the Jedi asked.

Jesse's heart leaped. "Well, if you think I should stay…"

"Actually, I think you should decide. Do you want to come or not?"

A grin lit up Jesse's face. "Yes!"

"Good. We'll be leaving in a few minutes then. I'll get a cloak for you, so you're lightsaber will be hidden."

"A cloak?" Jesse frowned. In that dessert? Well he'd wanted to go, he wasn't about to complain.


	7. Chapter 7 Anakin

Chapter 7 Anakin

Jesse, JarJar, and Qui-Gon emerged from the ship and started across the sand toward the town.

"Dis sun doen murder tada skin." JarJar muttered, looking up at the two bright circles. "Mesa noee wanna even come."

"Wait!" Panaka chased after them with a handmaiden that Jesse recognized as Padme.

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local..."

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain." Qui-Gon interrupted, "This spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet." Panaka insisted. "Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse."

Jesse could not believe Panaka had the nerve to argue with Qui-Gon. Still, he hoped Padme would be able to come too.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, letting a tiny bitof frustration show, "I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea. Stay close to me." He said, shooting a stern look at Padme, which she ignored.

Jesse fell in step beside Padme, giving her a conspiratorial grin. She smiled back, but it was only a faint grin. Jesse rolled his eyes. Girls.

When they reached Mos Espa Jesse and Padme were both amazed at all the different creatures and sights.

"Dissen berry berry bad." JarJar looked around as if expecting something to dart out from the shadows. "Ooooh...icky...icky...goo." he squealed when he stepped in some slime.

"So watch where you're going instead of looking for imagined enemies." Jesse told him.

"Mesa berry scared." JarJar whimpered. Jesse rolled his eyes.

Qui-Gon steered them toward a junk shop, "We'll try one of the smaller dealers."

Padme stiffened, but followed. Jesse wondered why she was acting so strange.

A weird blue creature with wings that kept him a few feet above the ground greeted them as they entered, "Hi chuba da naga?"

"Huh?" Jesse whispered to Padme. She giggled.

Qui-Gon was undaunted by the language barrier, "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." He told the owner.

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian." The owner switched to basic, "We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" he turned and shouted out back, "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko"

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon told him.

A boy a little younger than Jesse with dirty, tousled blonde hair came to the front.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" the owner demanded angrily.

"Mel tassa cho-passa..." the boy answered.

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." He turned back to Qui-Gon, "Soooo, let me take youout back. Ni you'll find what you need."

Qui-Gon followed. "Don't touch anything." He said to JarJar, giving Jesse a wink.

JarJar pretended to be insulted and stuck out his long tongue at Qui-Gon. Jesse and Padme giggled.

The boy stared at them both. Jesse and Padme looked awkwardly at their feet.

"Are you an angel?" he finally asked.

"Me or her?" Jesse joked.

"Her." The boy nodded toward Padme.

"A what?" Padme asked.

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." The boy explained.

"My brother's a deep space pilot. I'll ask him next time I see him." Jesse said.

"I don't think I'm an angel. " Padme said.

"You must be one. Maybe you just don't know it." The boy insisted.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" Padme smiled warmly at him.

"I listen to people talk. Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but he lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think."

"You're a slave?" Padme seemed surprised.

"I am a person! My name is Anakin." Anakin lifted his chin defiantly.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me."

"Me too. I'm used to Coruscant." Jesse said before he realized what he was saying. Padme gave him a look.

"You're from Coruscant? What's it like there?" Anakin asked eagerly.

"It's… JarJar!" For once, Jesse was grateful for the clumsy Gungan as he accidentally turned on a droid and was now trying to turn it off before it knocked anything else over.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin told him. The droid shut down, and the three kids laughed. Just then, Qui-Gon entered.

"We're leaving." He said shortly.

Padme and Jesse exchanged looks and followed with JarJar in tow.

"Bye." Jesse said.

Padme waved, "I'm glad I met you, ah..."

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Padme Naberrie." She said.

"Jesse Ryenae." Jesse added his name as the door shut.

"Did you get the parts?" he asked Qui-Gon.

"No."

"So now what?" Padme demanded.

"Now, we try again." Qui-Gon pulled out his comlink. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?"

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amount you're talking about." Came the answer.

"Not that anyone would want to wear those stuffy robes, especially in this heat." Jesse muttered.

Padme shot him an indignant look, though Jesse couldn't imagine why.

"All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon shut off the comlink and made his way back into the street.

JarJar hung back, "Noah gain...da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched."

"Who would want to rob us? We don't have anything worth stealing." Padme raised a superior eyebrow at the Gungan before walking off.

"That's the problem." Jesse joined in. "So be quiet." He brushed past him and followed Qui-Gon and Padme.

JarJar whimpered and followed, keeping close to Jesse and almost making him trip.

"Hey watch it! JarJar?" Jesse caught sight of the Gungan with a frog in his mouth. Only Jesse saw something that JarJar didn't: the frog was tied to the display. "JarJar let go of the frog. It's…" Jesse ducked as the frog went flying over his head and landed in a bowl of soup.

"Nice, JarJar. Let's go."

Suddenly, the path was blocked by a particularly ugly creature.

"Chuba!" he pointed a long bony finger at JarJar.

"Who, mesa?" JarJar shrank back.

"Ni chuba na?" he growled.

Jesse didn't understand the language, but he understood the meaning. His first impulse was to reach for his lightsaber, but he stopped just in time. Without his lightsaber and the Force he didn't stand much of a chance against the creature, but he stepped between him and JarJar anyway.

"I wouldn't do that." He said.

"Do what?" the creature switched to a rough form of English that sounded like fingernails on metal.

"Bully my friend." Jesse tried to sound tough, even if this was a losing battle.

"Ha!" The creature pushed Jesse aside roughly.

Jesse came back swinging. His fist met his mark right on the creatures left eye.

The creature grabbed Jesse's wrist.

"Chess ko, Sebulba...Coo wolpa tooney rana." A voice came from out of nowhere. Anakin Skywalker made his way over to them.

"Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag." The creature spat.

"Oh da Hutt...cha porko ootman geesa...me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa." Anakin said nonchalantly.

The creature let go of Jesse and glared at Anakin, who met his gaze unflinchingly, "Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee." He growled, then turned and slunk off.

"Eh, chee bana do mullee ra." Anakin called after him.

Just then, Qui-Gon, R2, and Padme arrived.

"Hi! Your buddies here were about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." Anakin said.

"_I_ didn't pick a fight." Jesse rubbed his wrist and glared at JarJar. He didn't exactly appreciate having to be rescued by a boy younger than him either.

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." JarJar protested.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right; you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend." Qui-Gon smiled warmly at Anakin, and Jesse fought back a feeling of jealousy.

"Mesa doen nutten!" JarJar whined.

"Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you. Be less afraid." Anakin advised.

"And that works for you?" Padme asked, looking a little too admiringly at Anakin.

"To a point."

Jesse shrugged off his un-Jedi-like feelings. "Well, it worked back there. Thanks." He added. After all, he figured, if you can't beat them join them.

Qui-Gon nodded approvingly. "Come on. We'd better be getting back."

"Wait." Anakin called after them, "Can I show you something first?"

Qui-Gon hesitated, and then shrugged. "Why not?"

"Come on." Anakin led the way down the dusty street to a fruit stand. "This is Jira. Jira, this is Padme, Jesse, and, um…"

"Qui-Gon, JarJar, and R2." Qui-Gon supplied.

"Right. So, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Annie!" Jira smiled at him.

"Guess what?" Anakin asked excitedly, "I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise."

"You're a fine boy, Annie."

Anakin ducked his head. "I'll take four pallies today." He handed a fruit to Padme. "You'll like these."

The wind picked up, and Jira looked anxiously at the sky. "Gracious, my bones are aching. Storm's coming on, Annie. You'd better get home quick."

Anakin looked at his new friends worriedly, "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship." Qui-Gon assured him.

"Is it far?"

"On the outskirts." Padme said, starting to look worried.

Anakin shook his head. "You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!"

Anakin dashed down the street and led the way to a small house.

"Mom! Mom! I'm home." He called.

"Dissen cozy." JarJar remarked.

"Just don't touch anything." Jesse warned.

JarJar raised his chin indignantly as a woman entered the room. She looked shocked to see all the people, not to mention a swamp creature.

"Oh, my! Annie, what's this?"

"These are my friends, Mom. This is Padme, Qui-Gon, R2, Jesse, and JarJar. This is my mom, Shmi Skywalker."

Shmi raised her eyebrows, waiting for a further explanation.

Anakin missed the look completely. "I'm building a droid. You wanna see?"

"Anakin!" Shmi broke in, "Why are they here?"

"A sandstorm, Mom. Listen."

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Qui-Gon tried to help.

Anakin turned back to Padme. "Come on! Let me show you Threepio!"

Anakin rushed off without waiting for an answer. His mom smiled. "He never walks." She said.

"You too Jesse!" Anakin called.

Jesse grinned and followed the sound of Anakin's voice. For a minute there he'd been feeling positively left out.

"He's not finished yet." Anakin was saying as Jesse entered his cluttered room.

"He's wonderful!" Padme said.

"Protocol, right?" Jesse asked, staring at the shut off droid.

"Right, to help mom. You really like him? Watch!" he flipped a switch, and the droid came to life.

"How do you do, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?"

"He's perfect." Padme said.

"Well, at least someone agrees with me."

The three laughed.

"He's got a little work left." Anakin said, "When the storm is over, you can see my racer. I'm building a Podracer!"

"What's that?" Padme asked.

"It's a thing for podracing." Jesse broke in. "I've read about it. Do you…"

"Annie! Supper!"

"Come on!" Anakin jumped off the bed. "Race you!"

Jesse grinned and ran after him, using only the tiniest bit of the Force to make sure he won.

Hi chuba da naga?- What do you want?

Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!- Boy, get in here! Now!

Coona tee-tocky malia?- What took you so long?

Mel tassa cho-passa...- I was cleaning the bin like you...

Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata.- Never mind! Watch the store! I've got some selling to do here.

Chuba!- You!

Ni chuba na?- Is this yours?

Chess ko, wolpa tooney rana.- Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected.

Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag?- Connected? Whada you mean, slave?

Oh da Hutt. Cha porko ootman geesa. Me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa.- As in Hutt. Big time outlander, this one. I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.

Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee. Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom.- Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.

Eh, chee bana do mullee ra.- Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.


	8. Chapter 8 A Plan

Chapter 8 The Plan

During supper, Anakin complained to his mom about his day at the junk shop.

"So, why don't you run away?" Jesse asked.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." Shmi explained.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck." Anakin added.

"Any attempt to escape..."

"...and they blow you up! Poof!" Anakin finished dramatically.

"How wude." JarJar muttered between slurps of soup.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy." Padme said. "The Republic's anti-slavery laws..."

"The Republic doesn't exist out here." Shmi interrupted gently. "We must survive on our own."

There was an awkward silence.

"Have you ever seen a Podrace?" Anakin changed the subject.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon said.

Jesse remembered Anakin saying he was building a racer. "Do you race?" he asked.

Anakin nodded proudly. "I'm the only human who can do it." He noticed his mother's look. "Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

_I bet a Jedi could do it._ Jesse thought. _I bet Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon could. _

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui-Gon remarked, grabbing JarJar's tongue without even looking as the Gungan attempted to snatch some food from across the table. "Don't do that again." He sternly said, releasing the tongue.

"Mesa no do nothing." He muttered.

"I... I was wondering... something..." Anakin fiddled with his hands.

"What?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, ahhh... you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

_Master._ Jesse mentally corrected.

Qui-Gon didn't miss a beat. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw your laser sword." Anakin admitted. "Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Anakin declared stoutly.

Qui-Gon smiled sadly. "I wish that were so."

Anakin rambled on, "I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon told him.

"I think you have." Anakin replied in the same tone with which he'd said Padme was an angel. "Why else would you be here?" he demanded.

Qui-Gon remained silent for a minute, studying the boy who had figured out their secret. I can see there's no fooling you." He finally said, leaning forward slightly, "You mustn't let anyone know about us... we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

"Coruscant, Jesse said you were from there." Jesse flinched. "How did you end up here in the outer rim?"

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padme explained.

"I can help!" Anakin said eagerly. "I can fix anything!"

"I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need." Qui-Gon told him.

"We were hoping to get the parts here." Jesse added.

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade." JarJar stuck in.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme insisted.

Shmi nodded, joining in the conversation, "Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Greed can be a powerful ally if it's used properly." Qui-Gon mused. Everyone looked at him.

"I've built a racer!" Anakin burst out, "It's the fastest ever! There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished!"

"Anakin, settle down." Shmi looked worried, "Watto won't let you..."

"Watto doesn't know I've built it." Anakin was really getting into the spirit of things now. He turned to Qui-Gon, "You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

"I don't want you to race, Annie. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it." Shmi protested.

"But Mom, I love it, and they need help. They're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Wesa ina pitty bad goo." JarJar mumbled.

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

Shmi shook her head no.

"We have to help them, Mom." Anakin persisted, "You said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other."

Shmi raised a hand. "Anakin, don't."

A long silence ensued. Ideas whirled through Jesse's mind, but the only one that seemed plausible was Anakin's.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger." Padme said to Shhmi, "We will find another way."

"No, Annie's right, there is no other way." She said, "I may not like it, but he can help you." She sighed heavily, "He was meant to help you."

"Is that a yes?" Anakin asked, and then broke into a wild grin, "That is a yes!"

"Well, now that that's settled," Qui-Gon stood up. "Let's see the racer."

"It's too dark now." Anakin protested. "I'll show it to you tomorrow."

"Anakin, you and Jesse will sleep on the floor, so Padme can have your room." Shmi stood up and began clearing the dishes.

"Oh, I don't mind…" Padme began.

"It's alright." Shmi said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No." Anakin shook his head. "I'll go get some more blankets."

Jesse watched as the members of the party dispersed, and then he sighed and went out to where Qui-Gon was looking at the stars on a small balcony.

"Um, Qui-Gon?" he asked timidly.

Qui-Gon turned. "What's on your mind?"

Jesse leaned against the railing. "I'm sorry if I blew our cover. You know, when I said we were from Coruscant. It just slipped out."

"Not a problem. You're still learning. And I'm proud of the way you handled the situation with Sebulba."

Jesse blinked. "You are?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "You used your head and tried to avoid a fight, but you weren't afraid to hit back."

"I could've squashed him with the Force." Jesse said ruefully.

"I know. But I'm glad you didn't reveal anything then. It was very brave. And I'm also glad you were able to avoid jealousy."

Jesse flushed. "Well, I'm just an outsider anyway."

Qui-Gon smiled.

Jesse looked up. "It's really different looking at them from another planet, isn't it?"

"Each planet has a different view." Qui-Gon said.

"I want to see them all." Jesse looked back at the Jedi. "Do you think this plan will work?"

"I'm trusting the Force."

"I have a hard time doing that. I always want to take action."

"Patience and wisdom come with experience. Obi-Wan used to be the same way."

"Yeah." Jesse looked down. "Sorry if I've been a bother on the mission."

"You haven't." Qui-Gon assured him. "You've behaved very admirably; as a Jedi would."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, it's getting late."

"Am I supposed to take a hint?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Goodnight." Jesse turned and went back inside, feeling about a hundred pounds lighter. Qui-Gon's praise had gone straight to his heart, and Anakin was turning out to be a very good friend.

A pillow hit him as he lay down on the bed of blankets they'd created.

"Hey!" He picked up his pillow and stood, ready for battle.

"No using the Force." Anakin quickly said.

"Fine, I can whip your tail without the Force anyway."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Anakin swung at him and Jesse ducked and landed a hit on Anakin's stomach.

"Ooof!" Anakin jumped to the side to avoid another blow. Pretty soon they were running around the room, ducking, dodging, and hitting. Anakin swung at Jesse and he jumped back, tripping over a chair. Anakin landed on top of him, and the pillow fight quickly turned into a wrestling match.

"Boys, cut it out up there!" Shmi called. "Go to sleep!"

"Right sleep." Jesse panted. "Hope you don't snore."

"If you snore I'll just kick you." Anakin retorted.

"Only if you want a sample of what I gave Sebulba."

"Yeah, that was great. He'll probably have a black eye. You'd better watch out though. He's not a very good loser."

"Like you said, he's a coward. I don't think he'll take on you and me." Suddenly Jesse burst into a spasm of laughter.

"What?"

"Master Yoda!" Jesse hooted.

"What?"

Jesse took a few deep breaths. "Imagine Sebulba trying to take on Master Yoda!" he laughed at the thought.

"Who's he?" Anakin demanded.

"A three and a half foot tall green Jedi Master that's about five-hundred years old."

Anakin laughed along with Jesse.

"Boys, go to sleep!"

"No snoring."

"Right." Jesse agreed, rolled over on his side, and was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9 The Deal

_**A/N Yoda is actually about 880 years old. I didn't know how old he was, and figured Jesse wouldn't know the exact number either. Thanks to WizardJedifor clearing that up.**_

Chapter 9 The Deal

Jesse knew he had slept late the minute he woke.

"Great." he muttered rolling to his feet and hurrying to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Shmi said brightly.

"Morning. Sorry I slept late."

Shmi laughed. "Padme and JarJar are still sleeping."

"Oh." Jesse said, relieved. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

"Talking with his apprentice. Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Jesse said as she put a plate of food on the table in front of him. "Where's Anakin?"

"He already left for Watto's. He always leaves early." Shmi frowned.

"I bet it's rough." Jesse said sympathetically.

Shmi nodded. "I do not mind so much myself; I've always been a slave, but Anakin deserves better."

Jesse nodded silently, swallowing some fruit juice. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. Fortunately, Padme and Qui-Gon came in, and the conversation ended.

"When are we going to Watto's?" Jesse asked.

"As soon as JarJar gets out of bed." Qui-Gon answered.

Jesse grinned. That could take all morning. "Do you want me to wake him up?"

"Go ahead."

Jesse left the room and headed toward where JarJar was sleeping, pausing outside the door to peek in. A loud, high-pitched snoring came from within. Cautiously, Jesse opened the door and slipped through. Reaching out, he plugged the Gungan's large nose.

"Whasa! Help! Mesa needen help!" JarJar screamed.

Jesse laughed.

"Mesa dink dat notso nice." JarJar pouted.

"Well, you oughta be up anyway. Breakfast is almost over." Jesse didn't mention that he'd only just gotten up himself. Instead he chucked a pillow at JarJar and shut the door behind him.

"Jesse what was the screaming about?" Qui-Gon asked when he re-entered the kitchen.

"Nothing. JarJar was just startled, that's all." Jesse said innocently.

"Uh-huh." Qui-Gon looked like he didn't believe him, but let it go. "Hurry up and eat JarJar, we're leaving for Watto's soon."

"Mesa no like earlyup." the Gungan slumped at the table.

"Get used to it." Jesse said, a little roughly.

"You know you could be a little nice to him." Padme said when they went outside while waiting for JarJar to finish eating.

"Oh yeah? Who are you to talk? At least I treat him like a semi-intelligent being."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Padme asked defensively.

"You know what I mean. You Naboo think they're just animals."

Padme lifted her chin. "If we treat them like they're less intelligent than us, then it is because they are." she said loftily.

"So there's no room for other cultures?"

"What culture is there in living in a swamp?" Padme demanded.

Jesse thought back to the underwater city. "There's a lot more than you think." he said, then turned and went back inside.

Padme steadily ignored him on the way to Watto's. Jesse knew he should apologize, after all, Padme hadn't treated JarJar at all badly, and she'd just been defending her people. He would say he was sorry- later.

"Here goes nothing." he muttered outside the junk shop.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve." Padme said.

"The queen does not need to know." Qui-Gon said simply.

Jesse raised his eyebrows.

Padme straightened and looked him in the eye. "Well _I _don't approve."

"And?" Jesse muttered.

Padme shot him a look fit to kill and followed Qui-Gon into the shop.

Jesse flinched. He really hadn't meant for Padme to hear that.

"I just keep getting deeper in, don't I?" he muttered to no one in particular.

"The boy tells me you wanta sponsor him in the race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto was saying as Jesse entered.

"My ship will be the entry fee." Qui-Gon showed a small holo-image of the ship.

Beside Jesse, Padme stiffened. "My ship." she muttered.

Jesse frowned. Didn't she mean the queen's ship? Maybe she meant the Naboo's ship.

Watto studied the ship. "Not bad... not bad... a Nubian."

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Qui-Gon told him.

"But what would the boy ride?" Watto objected. "He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it."

Anakin flushed. "It wasn't my fault really. Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the Pod- mostly."

Watto laughed. "That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there."

"I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance." Qui-Gon continued. "'The fastest ever built.'"

Anakin grinned from behind Watto.

Watto kept laughing his rusty laugh. "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it. So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty?" Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. "If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the  
cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship."

Padme glanced anxiously at Qui-Gon. Jesse really couldn't blame her. It wasn't really Qui-Gon's ship to gamble with.

Watto scratched his chin, thinking.

"Either way, you win." Qui-Gon added slyly.

Watto nodded. "Deal!"

"Good. I'll be in touch." Qui-Gon said and left.


	10. Chapter 10 Preparations

Chapter 10 Preparations

Anakin burst through the door later that day.

"Watto's given me the rest of the day off to work on the pod." he explained.

"Can I come?" Padme asked.

"Sure."

"Um, Padme? Can I talk to you first?" Jesse asked.

Padme hesitated, and then nodded.

"We'll be right out." she told Anakin.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Jesse said. "I wasn't being fair. I'm sorry."

Padme smiled at him. "That's ok. I was a jerk too." she looked away. "I'm just really worried."

"If anyone can fix this, it's Qui-Gon." Jesse assured her. "It'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Jesse wanted to ask about what she'd said about the ship, but he stopped himself. "Come on, let's go see the pod."

"Watto thinks Qui-Gon's foolish." Anakin told them when they went outside.

Jesse grinned. "Just think if he knew Qui-Gon were a Jedi."

"He'd be so afraid, he'd probably give you the parts. But others wouldn't be so nice." Anakin said, tightening a bolt. "JarJar, don't touch that."

JarJar pulled back his hand like it had been zapped. "Mesa touchee nodin." he smiled angelically.

Jesse rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Maybe Padme was right, and he really did like JarJar, despite his quirks.

A group of kids joined them.

"Padme, Jesse, and Jar Jar, this is my friend Kitster, and Seek, Amee, and Wald." Anakin looked up to introduce them then looked back down.

R2 beeped a greeting.

"Wow, a real Astro Droid!" Kister exclaimed. "How'd you get so lucky?"

"This isn't the half of it. I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow!" Anakin straightened and declared.

"Annie, Jesko na joka." Waldo said, laughing.

"What'd he say?" Jesse asked.

Annie shrugged. "He said I'm a joker."

"You've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run." Amee added.

"Come on, let's go play ball. Keep it up, Annie, and you're gonna be bug squash." the group, minus Kister, wandered off.

"Nice friends." Jesse remarked. He couldn't help thinking about his friends back at the Temple, Mon, Gala, and Ko'arn. If he'd been doing something like this, they'd have been right there with him, helping him out. The tiniest bit of homesickness made him sigh. He'd come such a long ways from the day he'd hidden in the space ship. If someone had told him what would happen, he probably would've laughed. Now, anything seemed possible.

"Hey, JarJar!" Anakin's voice brought him back to the present. "Stay away from those energy binders!"

"Who, mesa?"

"If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours." Anakin warned.

"One, two, three..." Jesse began counting quietly. JarJar looked closely at the energy plate- a little too closely, getting zapped in the mouth in the process.

"That's three and a half seconds, JarJar." Jesse announced. "A new record."

Padme giggled and JarJar tried to say something, but it only came out as gibberish, making them all laugh louder.

"But you don't even know if this thing will run." Kister said.

"It will." Anakin was undaunted.

"I think it's time we found out." Qui-Gon said, coming from out of nowhere. "Use this power charge."

"Yes, sir!" Anakin said enthusiastically. He jumped in and started the pod. A loud cheer broke out from his audience as it shot forward."

"Wow, that's fast." Jesse said, in awe.

"Too fast." Shmi said softly.

"The Force will guide him." Qui-Gon answered, not taking his eyes off the speeding pod.

Jesse sensed something in his voice, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And he sensed something about Padme he couldn't put his finger on either. He rubbed his temples. Too much was happening, but he didn't know what it was. He just knew something was going up.

That night Jesse was the one to bombard Anakin with a pillow. Anakin grinned and caught it.

"I'll arm wrestle you." he challenged.

In response, Jesse propped up his arm on the table.

Jesse won most of the rounds, but Anakin managed to squeeze in a few victories.

"You should try wrestling my friend Ko'arn." Jesse said sleepily when they lay back on the blankets. "He's the best. No one can beat him. He even beat a couple apprentices."

"I wish I could go to the Temple. I wish I could be a Jedi."

"Me too. I bet you'd be a great one."

"I wish I could free all the slaves too. It's not right for people to own people."

"A lot of things aren't right." Jesse thought back to Naboo. "That's why we Jedi fight so hard."

There was a long silence. Anakin finally broke it.

"I'm getting up early tomorrow to work on the pod. Watto says I don't have to come in."

"Wake me up when you get up will you?"

"Sure."

Except Jesse was the first one up that morning. He quietly got out of bed and went down to the kitchen.

"So you're the early bird this morning?" Shmi said as he entered.

Jesse was about to answer when Anakin came in.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just got up." Jesse told him.

"Come on, let's go paint the pod."

"Eat first." Shmi handed them each a couple pieces of fruit.

Jesse and Anakin rolled their eyes in sync and went out to the pod.

"Is Qui-Gon up yet?" Anakin asked.

"Haven't seen him. But he could be off meditating or something." Jesse finished his fruit and picked up a brush.

"I bet R2 will help." Jesse said, yawning. "I just realized, the sun's not even up yet. It doesn't get very dark here."

"The sand reflects light."

"How come your mom's up so early?"

"She always gets up early." Anakin yawned too. "Now see what you've started? Let's go get the droid to do this and go back to bed."

"Works for me." Jesse went in to find R2.

Anakin watched him paint for a minute. "I think I'll stay and supervise."

"Ok, I'll stay too and keep you from falling asleep."

"I'm not gonna fall asleep!" Anakin protested trying not to yawn again. "We'll take watches."

"Ok. You or me first?"

"I'll go first." Anakin said.

Jesse closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Padme was watching R2 paint the pod. It was almost finished.

"Remind me to get an atstro-droid to clean my room." he said.

Padme smiled. "What time did you two get up?"

Jesse shrugged. "Before sunrise." he looked at Anakin and snorted. "So much for taking watches."

Padme pretended to scowl at him. "Be nice." she said, going over and touching him on the cheek. Jesse rolled his eyes.

Anakin blinked. "You were in my dream." he said to Padme. "You were leading a huge army into battle."

"I hope not, I hate fighting. Your mother wants you to come in and clean up. We have to leave soon."

"The race!" Anakin stood up eagerly as Kister entered, leading two camel-like creatures. "Hook 'em up, Kister. This won't take long." he said to Padme.

"Where's Qui-Gon?" Jesse went over to them.

"He and JarJar left already. They're with Watto at the arena." she answered.

"Why anyone would want to spend anymore time with hat creature than necessary..." Jesse shook his head.

"Can't you at least say _something_ nice?" Padme teased.

Jesse grinned. "To quote the infamous JarJar Binks, 'Mesa no know. Mesa neva try.'" Jesse imitated JarJar perfectly, sending Anakin and Padme into a fit of laughter.

"All set!" Kister called.

"Let's go then!" Anakin said excitedly.

As they were entering the hangar, Watto was leaving.

"Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd." he chuckled.

Anakin turned around watching him leave.

"I really don't like it when he laughs like that." Jesse lost sight of the blue creature in the crowd. "What did he say?"

"He said 'better stop your friend from betting or I'll end up owning him too.' What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"I'll tell you later." Qui-Gon answered.

Jesse gave him a shrewd look. Something was going on, but as Qui-Gon didn't seem to be in too much a hurry to explain, he would have to wait. He went over to where Kister and Anakin were making final adjustments.

"This is so wizard! I'm sure you'll do it this time, Annie." Kister said.

"Do what?" Padme asked.

"Finish the race, of course."

Padme blanched. "You've never one a race?"

"Well... not exactly." Anakin shifted nervously.

"Not even finished?" Padme pressed.

"Just because he's never done it before doesn't mean he can't." Jesse defended his friend.

"Yeah, Kister's right, I will this time." Anakin promised.

"Of course you will." Qui-Gon came up behind them.

Jesse felt a shiver run down his spine as they brought the pod out onto the track. The announcers in the background added to the excitement of the moment.

Shmi hugged Anakin and handed him his helmet. "Be safe." she whispered.

"I will, mom. I promise."

A large fat hutt began announcing the names of the racers. When Anakin's name was announced, he waved to the crowd.

"Dis berry loony, Annie. May da guds be kind, mesa palo." JarJar shook his head and clapped Anakin on the back.

Padme gave him a small kiss on the cheek and laughed when he wiped at it. "You carry all our hopes." she said.

"I won't let you down." Anakin promised.

"Just don't crash." Jesse told him. "I know, it's corny, but, if you get killed, I'll never talk to you again."

Anakin pretended to smack him. "No 'May the Force be with you'?" he asked.

"It already is." Jesse said, suddenly realizing what he'd been sensing. Anakin was Force-sensitive. Qui-Gon must've felt it too.

"Bazda wahota, shag. Dobiella Nok. Yoka to Bantha poodoo." Sebulba hissed at him.

"Cha skrundee da pat, sleemo." Anakin retorted.

"Yeah, so go find a canyon to fall into, rock-face." Jesse added, even though he had no idea what had been said.

"I'm guessing what he said wasn't exactly in the spirit of good sportsmanship?" Padme said.

"Not exactly. He said I was slave scum and bantha poodoo. The usual."

"Are you all set, Annie?" Qui-Gon asked.

"All set."

"Good. Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts."

"I've heard that before." Jesse quipped.

Qui-Gon shot him a look. "May the Force be with you." he told Anakin.

Anakin shot Jesse a smug look and climbed into the pod, pulling his goggles over his eyes.

JarJar covered his eyes. "Mesa no watch. Dissen ganna be messy!"

"Come on." Jesse pulled him after Qui-Gon and Padme toward a viewing platform.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asked. She was very pale.

"He's fine." Qui-Gon gave her a reassuring smile.

Padme looked worried and was trying to cover it up. "You Jedi are far to reckless. The queen..."

"The queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too."

"You assume too much." Padme told him loftily.

Jesse was getting annoyed. "Why don't you just trust someone else for once in your life? You don't know everything..."

"Neither does he!" Padme cut him off.

"Alright! Enough!" Qui-Gon broke in.

Jesse and Padme looked away.

"I'm sorry, Padme." Jesse forced himself to say. As soon as he looked into Padme's brown eyes he really did feel sorry. "I just..."

Padme looked away.

Jesse sighed and looked down at the pods. The announcers gave the signal to start the engines. Adrenaline once more rushed through Jesse. A green light flashed, and the pods shot forward.

Annie, Jesko na joka- You are such a joke, Annie.

Bazda wahota, shag. Dobiella Nok. Yoka to Bantha poodoo.- You won't walk away from this one, slave scum! You're Bantha poodoo.

Cha skrundee da pat, sleemo.- Don't count on it, slime-ball


	11. Chapter 11 The Race

Chapter 11 The Race

Padme gasped as Anakin's racer stalled, then exhaled loudly as his engines ignited with a roar. The racers flew across the desert, leaving a trail of dust. Anakin rushed to make up the ground he had lost at the beginning of the race. He expertly weaved through the mass of racers, trying to catch up to the leader- Sebulba.

Jesse couldn't sit still. He stood and even paced. JarJar chewed his fingers, and Padme and Shmi gasped and caught their breaths every time Anakin got too close to another pod. Only Qui-Gon seemed relaxed, but Jesse knew he was meditating, giving Anakin as much help as he could from the stands.

"Here they come!" Jesse shouted as the pods sped by. "Anakin's in sixth!"

Anakin caught up with Sebulba and the two raced neck and neck.

"Sebulba's gonna play dirty." Jesse muttered. He would have said it to Padme, but she still seemed a bit cool. "I'd rather be driving than watching anyday." he said.

Suddenly Shmi gasped. "They're locked together!"

Tension rose as they watched helplessly while Anakin struggled to break away.

"They're nearing the finish line." Jesse said. A little obvious, but he had to say something.

Anakin suddenly broke away, sending Sebulba's pod spinning into a rock. The audience cheered as Anakin crossed the finish line.

Jesse looked at Padme, fully prepared to say 'I told you so', but changed his mind. Instead he hugged her. It was almost as good.

"You go on ahead to the hangar; I'll be right there." Qui-Gon told them."

"Right." Jesse ran toward the hangar with Padme, JarJar, and Shmi close behind. R2 whistled and followed.

JarJar hugged Anakin, and Shmi and Padme followed suit.

"Ah, gee. Enough of this." Anakin protested.

"I won't hug you." Jesse told him. They slapped high-five instead.

"It's so wonderful, Annie. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you." Shmi couldn't resist giving her son one more embrace.

"We owe you everything." Padme added.

"Come on, let's go, we've got to get these parts back to the ship." Qui-Gon called over.

They walked over to where Qui-Gon was holding the camel-like animals. The parts were loaded onto their backs. More hugs were exchanged, and goodbyes were said. Jesse hated goodbyes. He couldn't think of anything to say so he just hugged Anakin.

"Going back on your word, Jedi?" Anakin tried to lighten up the situation.

Jesse swallowed hard and tried to smile back, but he didn't quite manage it.

"I'll return the eopies by midday." Qui-Gon promised, and they left.

Jesse found himself riding behind Padme. He wondered if he should say something. Finally, he did.

"Padme, look, I don't want to fight. Ok? I know I've been insensitive, and I said I was sorry."

Padme looked around to smile at him. "I know. I've haven't been all that great either."

"So truce? Again?" Jesse held out a hand.

Padme shook it. "Hopefully this one will last longer." She turned back around. "There's the ship."


	12. Chapter 12 Homaward Bound

Chapter 12 Homeward Bound

Qui-Gon left to return the camel-creatures, and Jesse found Obi-Wan to tell him everything that had happened while he quickly made the final repairs on the ship.

"Qui-Gon's been acting awfully secretive." Jesse concluded. "I think something's up."

"Maybe." Obi-Wan didn't look his way.

"You know something don't you?" Jesse demanded.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Obi-Wan answered.

Jesse sighed. "But you're not going to tell me?"

"No."

"You're all in a conspiracy. Or something." Jesse kicked at a bolt lying on the ground.

"Don't lose that. I need it."

"Sure. Obi-Wan, is growing up always so hard?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I just made a great friend, but now I'm losing him."

"You'll always be gaining and losing things. It's part of life. The really important things will stay with you."

"How come?"

Obi-Wan finished installing the hyperdrive and shut the hatch. "You hold on to them. You may never see Anakin again, but you'll always have the friendship."

Jesse thought about what Obi-Wan had said. It made sense, but it didn't make him feel much better.

Just then Captain Panaka, Padme, and the last person anyone expected to see, Anakin Skywalker, burst through the door.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!" Panaka said.

The ship roared to life.

"I don't see anything." The plot said, straining his eyes.

"Over there!" Obi-Wan pointed to a cloud of dust. "Fly low!"

Jesse bit his lip, able to make out two figures fighting a deadly combat.

"Lower the ramp!" Obi-Wan said.

The pilot lowered the ramp as they flew over the two combatants. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Jesse rushed out to the hallway just in time to see Qui-Gon collapse on the floor, breathing hard.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget." Qui-Gon panted.

Jesse looked out the window, but they were already to far away.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know, but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin sounded afraid for the first time.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination."

"So you think he'll come back?" Jesse tried not to let thought terrify him. It was extremely hard.

"We'll just have to be on our toes." Qui-Gon said.

"If it does come, what are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan noticed the stranger for the first time, giving Anakin a 'who are you?' look.

"We'll find out then. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleased to meet you." Anakin held out a hand. "Wow! You're a

Jedi too?"

Obi-Wan shot Qui-Gon a skeptical look. Qui-Gon just shook his head and smiled.

"Um, Qui-Gon, are you really ok?" Jesse asked. Seeing the Jedi master panting for breath like that and then collapsing on the floor had scared him more than he liked to admit. Qui-Gon was always so strong.

"I'll be fine. Even Jedi can meet a formidable opponent. Do you think your teachers make you practice so hard just because they want to torture you?"

"Um, yes?"

"No."

"Ok, point taken." Jesse noticed Anakin looking eagerly around. "Haven't you ever seen a ship before?"

"Not from the inside." Anakin didn't take his eyes off the window.

"Not much to see when you're in hyperspace." Jesse had to laugh at how knowledgeable he sounded considering that a week ago he'd never seen the inside of a ship either. Now, however, he was almost an expert. "If you want I can show you around." He offered.

Anakin looked at him eagerly. "Let's go."

Jesse led him toward the cockpit. "You know, I didn't ask you what you're doing here."

Anakin looked him with wonder-filled eyes. "Qui-Gon betted the pod against me in the race."

"So..."

"I'm not a slave anymore. I'm free." Anakin said it slowly as if he were savoring the word.

"Wow. What about your mom?" Jesse instantly regretted asking.

Anakin's face fell. "Watto wouldn't let her go too. No pod is worth two slaves." he said, his voice cracking.

Jesse put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok." he said as Anakin struggled not to cry.

"How can it be? I don't know if I'll ever see her again." Anakin looked away, wiping his eyes. "She asked me what my heart says, but I don't know anymore." he took a deep breath to steady himself. "Qui-Gon said I might become a Jedi." he said, trying to smile.

"Will the council let you?" Jesse didn't want to be a wet balnket, but he was almost completely sure Anakin was too old.

"I hope so. Qui-Gon says nothing happens by accident."

Jesse thought back to when he hid in the cargo hold of a ship headed for Naboo. "I hope not."

"Now, can I see the ship already?"

"Right. This way."

After the tour and a very late supper Anakin and Jesse, and JarJar settled down in the main cabin with R2. Soon JarJar was dozing, and Anakin was curled up in a corner thinking. Jesse was almost asleep when Padme entered, once more dressed as a handmaiden, and turned on a monitor. A recording of Bibble asking the queen to return appeared. From Jesse's angle, he could clearly see tears watering in Padme's eyes.

_She must be homesick too; just like Anakin._ He thought drowsily.

As if on cue, Anakin let out a sniffle. PAdme whirled, then softened when she noticed Anakin curled up miserably in the corner.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"It's very cold." Anakin sniffed again.

Padme brought a blanket over and covered him. "You're from a warm planet, Annie. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold."

"You seem sad." Anakin noted.

"The queen is worried. Her people are suffering- dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or I'm not sure what will happen." Padme answered hesitantly.

Jesse's tuned in senses caught her feelings of guilt. Guilt over what? He settled deeper into sub consciousness. He was probably just imagining it.

"We'll be in Coruscant in about fifteen minutes." Qui-Gon announced, entering the main cabin.

Jesse turned off his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt. He'd been demonstrating some of his lightsaber skills for Padme, JarJar, and Anakin. "Showing off', Anakin said.

Anakin and Padme both ran over to the window. Jesse followed in spite of himself. He wasn't all that eager to reach Coruscant considering the circumstances under which he'd left the planet. Still, it might be interesting to see what it looked like from space. Soon the planet came into view. Even Jesse was breath taken.

"Wow! It's so huge!" Anakin breathed. Padme was speechless.

Jesse tore his eyes away from the planet and went to the cockpit where Obi-Wan was watching the descent.

"Obi-Wan, how much trouble do you think I'll be in?" he asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Don't sugar-coat it."

"I don't know. Probably quite a bit. I'll back you up though."

"Thanks. What about Qui-Gon?"

"He might be a little busy."

"Because of Anakin?"

"Because of Anakin." Obi-Wan seemed a bit put out.

"What do you think about it?" Jesse asked.

"I think the council should decide what's best. That is what they're there for." 

"But will Qui-Gon see it that way?"

"Probably not."

"So what will he do?"

"I have no idea."

"I see." Jesse watched the landing platform get closer and closer. "I hope I don't have to do KP again."

"Kitchen patrol?"

"I hate doing dishes."

The pilot navigated the ship expertly above the platform and landed it. Jesse hurried back to the main cabin as the ramp lowered. The Supreme Chancellor and Senator Palpatine met them. Jesse only knew who they were because Obi-Wan pointed them out.

Queen Amidala descended from the ship with her handmaidens and Captain Panaka. Senator Palpatine bowed low.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." he said.

"Welcome, Your Highness." the Supreme Chancellor said. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." the queen replied.

The group began to walk away, Queen Amidala motioning for JarJar and Anakin to follow, but the Jedi and Valorum hung back.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated." Qui-Gon told him.

Jesse wondered if he was talking about the strange person who had attacked them on Tatooine, but he didn't say anything. It really wasn't his business anymore; actually it never had been his business. He'd just been along for the ride.

_Now it's back to real life._ He thought as they entered the Temple.

"I have to see the Council, then we'll go talk to Master Gwinka, Jesse." Qui-Gon said.

Jesse flinched. He wasn't looking forward to that.

He couldn't sit still while waiting outside the council chambers. He paced then sat down only to get up and pace again. Finally the doors opened, and Obi-Wan walked out. He smiled at Jesse, but he looked distracted.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know what."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Qui-Gon's going to ask the council about Anakin."

"He didn't already ask?" Jesse thought that was why Qui-Gon had had to talk to them in the first place. "Then what were you talking about in there?"

"Something that I cannot disclose."

"Why not?"

"Jesse."

"You can't even give me hint?"

"Jesse!"

"Alright, alright." Jesse slumped on his seat, but jumped up when Qui-Gon emerged.

"Well?" he asked. "Are they going to train Anakin?"

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. "How did he hear about this?"

"I guessed. Are they?"

"They want to see him."

"But he's back at the Senate building." Jesse pointed out.

"So we'll bring him back over here."

"Now?" Jesse asked, eager to put off his own conference.

"No, not now. I think you know what happens now."

"Well, if the council's in a hurry..."

"No more stalling, Jesse. Let's go."

"Rats." Jesse muttered, following Qui-Gon down the hall to the library, where Master Gwinka, the Jedi Master who was in charge of Jesse's age group, always was at this time of day. Jesse wished he could sink into the floor.

"Wait here, Jesse." Qui-Gon told him outside the door.

"Sure." Jesse muttered, wondering if he could blame Gala. She had said she would take responsibility. But she'd probably only said it because she knew Jesse wouldn't take her up on her offer. Jesse never shoved blame.

The minutes ticked by agonizingly. If Jesse had been anxious before, now he was a nervous wreck. Finally, the door opened, and Master Gwinka, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon exited.

"Well, Jesse, it sounds to me like you've had an extraordinary adventure." Master Gwinka said, leading Jesse over to some chairs. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left.

"Yes, Master Gwinka."

"How did it happen that you were on a ship headed for Naboo?"

"I hid on it."

"Why did you hide?"

"We...I heard footsteps approaching, and since I knew I wasn't allowed in the hangar, I hid. I shouldn't have." Jesse admitted.

"If you knew you weren't allowed in, then why did you go?"

"To..." Jesse stopped. He really didn't want to get anyone else in trouble.

"I already know what happened, Jesse. Master Jinn told me.

_Duh._ Jesse thought.

"I was looking for Ko'arn. He'd gone in there because of a dare, and I wanted to talk him out of it."

"I see." Master Gwinka appeared deep in thought. "Master Junn says you learned a lot from the trip."

"Yes, Master Gwinka, I guess I did."

"And even though you broke the rules, you did it to help a friend, so I won't be hard on you- this time."

Jesse breathed out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you, Master."

"However, I'm assigning you Kitchen duty for one month."

Jesse's heart sank. One month! Well, it could be worse.

"Yes, Master."

"Do not let this happen again." the old master warned.

"I won't."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, Master."

Jesse hurried away.

"Rats, rats, rats." he muttered in time with his steps.

"Jesse!" Gala ran up to him.

"I'm not talking to you." he pretended to be mad.

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I'll talk to Master Gwinka. I didn't mean to get you in trouble- honest."

Jesse smiled. "It's alright, Gala. I'm not really mad. Actually, I should be thanking you. I had the time of my life out there."

"Really? What happened?"

Jesse snorted. "What didn't happen? Battle droids, Gungans, podraces, sheesh, it'll take all night to tell you about it."

"Then start now."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Gala demanded.

"I'm too hungry."

Gala rolled her bright green eyes. "Come on, Jesse." she pulled him toward the cafeteria.

By the time Jesse was finished his story he had a large audience. He had to stop and explain a lot of things, but finally he brought things up to present.

"Wow." Mon voiced all the student's thoughts.

"I saw some really neat moves. I'll show you tomorrow." Jesse promised. He didn't mind being in the center of attention for a change, and it was good to be back home.


	13. Chapter 13 Mission and Discovery

Chapter 13 A Mission and a Discovery

At breakfast that morning, Gala slid in the seat beside Jesse with a smirk on her face.

"I don't like that look." Jesse said.

"Tough."

"Well, if you don't have anything nice to say, goodbye." Jesse said standing up. "I have a mountain of dishes to wash that's bigger than any I saw on Naboo."

"No, you don't." Gala said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you don't have KP."

"And why not?"

"I'm doing it for you instead."

"You are?" Jesse asked, not daring to believe it.

"Yes. I talked to Master Gwinka, and he agreed."

"He did?"

"Are you not hearing me the first time?"

"I am, I just can't believe it. Wow." Jesse was still reeling in shock. "That's really great of you. But are you sure? I mean' I don't mind it so much…"

"Positive."

"Thanks." He hugged her. When he looked up, he saw Obi-Wan leaving.

"Gala, I'll see you around. I have to talk to someone. Thanks again!" Jesse hurried after the Jedi.

"Obi-Wan! Wait up."

Obi-Wan turned.

"What happened with Anakin?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Well, the council didn't want to train him, so Qui-Gon said he would."

"Huh?"

"He says he'll take Anakin on as his padawan."

"But you're his padawan."

"He says I'm ready for the trials."

Jesse's eyes went wide. "Really? Wow! That's… that's awesome!"

"And the Senate has decided to place a no-confidence vote for Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Meaning?"

"Basically they're kicking him out and putting someone else in."

"They can do that?"

"This is democracy."

"He seemed really nice…" Jesse said thoughtfully.

"I have no interest in politics. I only told you because now it looks like the situation on Naboo won't be dealt with."

"What will the queen do?"

"She says she's going back. Qui-Gon, Anakin and I are going too."

A funny lump rose in Jesse's throat. "Anakin's going?"

"Qui-Gon has to keep an eye on him."

"And of course JarJar's going. And Padme." Jesse blinked back tears.

_This is silly._ He told himself. _Get over it. So what if you're being left behind. Be glad you got out of KP._

Still, he couldn't help feeling left out.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you everything when we get back." He tried to cheer him up.

"Right." Jesse nodded and tried to smile. "May the Force be with you." He watched Obi-Wan leave. The urge to kick something was very strong, but he held himself back.

_Jedi don't throw temper tantrums._ He reminded himself. _You're lucky you got to stick around as long as you did._

"Jesse?" Master Gwinka came up behind him.

Jesse took a deep breath to calm himself before turning. "Yes, Master Gwinka?"

"Come with me. I need to talk with you."

"Yes, Master?" Jesse followed the old Jedi.

"It seems you made quite an impression on Queen Amidala."

"I did?" Jesse thought back. As far as he could remember he hadn't said one word to the queen.

"Yes. Well actually, one of the handmaidens to be more precise."

"Padme?" Where was this going?

"Yes. And so the queen wishes you to accompany her to Naboo."

"She… she what?"

"Normally the council would not even consider such a request, but for some reason or another they are letting you go."

"They're WHAT?"

"Jesse, please, maintain a normal speaking tone."

Jesse cleared his throat, trying to digest what he'd just been told. "Yes, sir. I… why are they letting me go?"

"I'm not sure of the specifics, but they feel you should."

Jesse could live with that.

"Now, you are to accompany the queen, not the Jedi who are going. That means you will be taking orders from her. Understood?"

"Understood."

_This could be awkward._

"Good. You are to meet the queen and her escorts in the hangar in fifteen minutes. May the Force be with you."

"Yes, sir... I mean thank you."

Master Gwinka smiled at him and was gone, leaving Jesse reeling. Fifteen minutes. They were the longest fifteen minutes of his life. He waited outside the hangar until the dot, then entered. There was no way he was going to get into trouble again. Instantly, he spotted the queen.

"I am pleased to gave you accompany us, young Jedi." She said.

Jesse bowed. "I thank you for having me. Your Highness." He quickly added the title. Padme winked at him. Jesse made a mental note to thank her later.

"Our ship is over this way." the queen said.

Jesse fell into step beside JarJar.

"Wesa goen home!" he whispered excitedly.

Jesse nodded, feeling a shiver work its way right to his toes. This was a mission. Not an accident, he'd been requested specifically. No indication as to why, but he was here nontheless. That's all that mattered.

Standing next to the ship, were Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. Jesse nodded at them, feeling like he was looking on from a completely different world.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon bowed.

"I welcome your help." Queen Amidala replied. "Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you, I will not let that happen." Qui-Gon answered.

The queen nodded, then entered the ship. Jesse felt another tingle as he followed the queen to her cabin.She turned to look at him.

"Would you please go tell the Jedi and Captain Panaka that I wish to speak with them as soon as we are in hyperspace?" she asked.

Jesse nodded, not quite sure how to answer. He finally decided on very formal. "As you wish, Your Highness."

He ducked out of the cabin and paused for a minute. Which way was the cockpit? He wasn't quite sure, so he made a guess that luckily turned out to be accurate. Inside the cockpit were the Jedi and Panaka. Jesse cleared his throat, and they turned.

"The Queen requests your presence as soon as we are in hyperspace." he said, trying to sound important. Anakin raised his eyebrows at him.

"Thank you, Jesse. We'll be in shortly." Qui-Gon said, trying not to laugh.

Jesse nodded and left, resisting the urge to give a little bow. He didn't want to seem too stuck up.

When he re-entered the cabin, Padme was no where in sight.

"JarJar, where's Padme?" he whispered.

JarJar shrugged.

"Ok." Jesse looked around.

It seemed a little rude to ask the queen, and he felt a little shy atound the other handmaidens. He closed his eyes and concetrated on the Force, trying to feel where she was. The answer came blaring back. Padme was right beside him. Jesse opened his eyes. How was that possible? The only one around him was JarJar, the handmaidens, and the queen. Jesse took in a sharp breath. He stared at Queen Amidala, not believing his eyes. It was Padme.


	14. Chapter 14 Confrontation

Chapter 14 Confrontation

"The moment we land, the Federation will arrest you and Force you to sign the treaty." Captain Panaka was adamant.

To Jesse, it seemed a little late to be arguing, but he wasn't even paying much attention. He was still reeling over the fact that Padme was Queen Amidala. Now a lot of things made sense. He couldn't help but smirk, remebering his comment the first time they met. He'd had it figured out all along then; he just hadn't known it.

"I agree. I'm not sure what we can accomplish by this." Qui-Gon was saying.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." the queen said firmly.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness. We have no army." Panaka argued.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Qui-Gon added.

"JarJar Binks." the queen said, ignoring their protests.

JarJar looked up, puzzled. "Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I need your help. I have a plan."

"Yes, Your Highness?" Panaka looked slightly interested.

"We will find the Gungans and convince them to make a mock battle as a distraction. Then while all the droids are out of the city, we will capture the viceroy. Without their leader, they will not be able to fight back." the queen explained.

Qui-Gon nodded. "It is a sound plan."

"The may I rely on your help?"

"You may, Your Highness."

Jesse watched Qui-Gon and the others leave, then, mustering his courage, he approached the queen.

May I speak with you in private, Your Highness?"

She hesitated, she must have known he knew, but she nodded. "Leave us." she said to the others.

"Padme." Jesse said when they were gone.

"You figured out my secret." Padme said, switching to her normal tone.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? I'm not your enemy. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. I never even imagined I'd be on my way back to Naboo again."

Padme smiled. "I couldn't very well leave you behind when everyone else was going."

"Padme, do you think this will work?" Jesse asked after a pause.

"I'm just worried about the Gungans. I really don't think they'll listen, but I have to try."

"Why won't they listen?"

Padme smiled grimly. "They don't like us. You know that."

"They think you think they're better than them. They won't like you going there demanding their help." Jesse acknowledged

"I'm not demanding, I'm asking."

"They won't see it that way. Maybe if you didn't wear your robes..."

"_I_ won't be." Padme interrupted.

"Meaning?" Jesse knew what she meant.

"Sabe will go as me the second we land."

"I'm just saying maybe if you approached him on a personal level..."

"If I dress as the queen I need to wear the trimmings or I'll be recognized. It's the same with Sabe."

"So what if you're recognized?"

"So what?" Padme looked incredulious. "So what? That's my last and only defense!"

"Maybe you need to step out on the limb of faith."

"Profound, Jesse, but I can't." Padme looked down. "I just can't." she looked up again. "Is our truce still intact?"

"Of course. But remeber what I said. You can't let fear stop you from doing what's right for your people. Promise me you'll think about it."

Padme nodded. "I will."

Later on there was a knock at the cabin door.

"Enter." Queen Amidala called.

Anakin poked his head in. "We'll be coming up on Naboo shortly." he said.

"Thank you."

Anakin nodded, briefly glanced around the room, probably looking for Padme, then left.

"Jesse, you may go to the cockpit, if you wish." the queen said.

Jesse knew she wanted him to leave so she and Sabe could switch places, so he nodded and left.

"Anakin, wait up!" he called.

The blonde boy stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Where's Padme?" he asked.

"She was in the other room." Jesse was amazed at how quickly the lie came to him. That didn't make him like it though, but a promise was a promise.

"So, I heard Qui-Gon might train you." he changed the subject.

"Maybe. It depends on what the council says. To tell you the truth, they're pretty intimidating. I can't believe Qui-Gon canstand upto them like he does."

"He's something else." Jesse agreed. "Are you going back to the cockpit?"

"Yes. I want to see Naboo from space."

"It's amazing. The queen said I could go to the cockpit too." Jesse started back down the hall.

Naboo looked the same, but it felt different. Sadder, emptier. Jesse felt a lump rise on his throat.

"The blockade's gone." Panaka pointed out.

"The war's over; no need for it now." Obi-Wan told him.

"I have one battleship on my scope." the captain said.

"A driod control ship." Obi-Wan surmised.

"They've probably spotted us." Panaka said.

"We haven't much time." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Jesse looked at each other doubtfully as the ship entered the atmosphere.

"I'd better be getting back." Jesse said ducking out into the hall and practically sprinting back to the queen's chamber. All of a sudden he needed to be away from Panaka's pessimistic declarations of doom, Obi-Wan's matter-of-fact replies, and Qui-Gon's brooding silence. Padme still had hope, and that was where he needed to be. Just before he reached the door, it opened.

"I was looking for you." The queen said. "We will disembark."

"Yes, Your Highness." Jesse said, struck by how alike Padme and her decoy were.

_Well duh, that's kind of the point._

They entered the main hold where the others were waiting. Immediately, Anakin noticed Padme.

"Hi! Where have you been?" he greeted her enthusiastically.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" Padme carefully avoided giving an answer.

Anakin didn't even notice. "I'm with Qui-Gon, but they're not going to let me be a Jedi. They say I'm too old, but Qui-Gon says he'll train me himself. I don't know what they'll decide about that."

"This is going to be dangerous, Annie." Padme tried to calm the ecstatic boy down.

"Is it? I can help. Where are we going?" Anakin seemed to perk up even more.

"To war, I'm afraid. The Queen has had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting, Annie. We are a peaceful people."

"Sometimes, there's no other option." Jesse murmured reflectively.

Padme looked even sadder. "I know."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. "I want to help." He declared stoutly.

Padme managed a small smile. "I'm sure you will."

"Your Highness." Panaka addressed the queen. "We will disembark now. Then the captain will hide the ship while JarJar Binks goes to the Gungan city."

"Thank you, Captain."

Anakin gave Jesse a conspiratorial grin and went back over to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Then they descended into the swamp.


	15. Chapter 15 Revealed

_**A/N Sorry for the wait; I was gone a few days. So, here it is.**_

Chapter 15 Revealed

Waiting around a swamp while JarJar went to look for the Gungans was not Jesse's definition of a good time. He kicked a clump of moss absentmindedly.

Padme was having second thoughts. "Maybe they've killed JarJar and we're waiting for nothing." She said.

"Look, we're here. It's not like you can turn around now." Jesse didn't mean to sound unsympathetic, but he was tired of waiting. "Where is that stinking Gungan anyway?" he muttered.

Just then, JarJar emerged from the trees, dripping wet. Padme stood.

"Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas. No Gungas." JarJar looked puzzled.

"Do you think they have been taken to camps?" Panaka asked.

"More likely they were wiped out." Obi-Wan said.

Padme looked like she was ready to cry despite her attempt to look calm. Jesse put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, mesa no tink so." Padme looked up as JarJar continued. "Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."

"Do you know where they are?" Qui-Gon asked. Everyone held their breath.

"Mesa know. Dis way." JarJar motioned for them to follow as he re-entered the dense wood.

"This has to work." Padme whispered.

"It will." Jesse was getting tired of being Padme's personal psychologist.

"If it doesn't..."

"It will."

Padme ignored the interruption. "...we'll all be destroyed. It will be the end."

"Why do you always look at the down side?"

Padme glared at him. "What's the good side of _this_?" she demanded.

Jesse scrambled mentally. "If the Trade Federation succeeds in wiping your people out, I'm sure the courts will convict them. You can't just take overa planet and expect to get away with it." His reasoning sounded lame, even to him.

Padme gave him a look. "Right."

Jesse snapped his mouth shut and resolved to keep it that way.

Ahead of them, JarJar stopped. "Dissen it." he said softly.

Out of the brush emerged several Gungan guards.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals!" JarJar said.

Captain Tarpals stared in shock. "Binks! Noah again!"

"We comen to see da boss." JarJar explained.

"Ouch time, Binks. Ouch time for allen yous." Captain Tarpals growled, leading the way toward the center of the sacred place where Boss Nass was sitting.

"JarJar, yousa payin dis time. Who's da ussen others?" Boss Nass asked, surveying the group.

"It's now or never." Padme whispered. Jesse gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sabe, dressed as the queen,stepped forward. "I am queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace."

Boss Nass' face hardened, and he scowled. "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Dya busten ussen omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink."

Padme's face fell as the queen tried to recover lost ground. "We wish to form an alliance..."

Jessecaught Padme's in the eye.

_It's now or never._

She nodded and stepped forward. "Your honor."

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass demanded.

Padme took a deep breath. "I am Queen Amidala." her voice didn't even tremble. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard."

Jesse snuck a peek over at the Jedi. Anakin looked floored.

"I am sorry for my deception," Padme continued. "but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace- until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us." Padme dropped to her knees and knelt before the Gungan leader.

Shock radiated from Captain Panaka and the others, but they followed their queen's example and knelt too. Jesse's face broke into a grin as he dropped to his knees.

_She did it!_

"We are your humble servants; our fate is in your hands." Padme said.

Boss Nass stared at them for what seemed like forever. Suddenly he broke intoa a loud laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater dan da Gungans. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

Relief exploded on Padme's face. "Thank you, Your Honor."

"What yousa dinken for da Mackineeks?" Boss Nass asked.

Padme outlined her plan. Boss Nass looked thoughtful. "Dis a bombad plan, mesa tink." he finally said. "Wesa helpin you to destroy da Mackineeks when deysa come."

"Thank you, Your Honor. They should be here soon, we must prepare for the battle."

"Wesa doin it." Boss Nass said.

Jesse hugged Padme, forgetting for a minute that she was a queen. "You did it!" he said.

"You were right." Padme replied, blushing. "I'm so relieved."

"The battle isn't over yet." he reminded her.

"I know." she turned to Captain Panaka. "See what you can find out by scouting around. We'll need to know how large the Federations army is."

"Right away, Your Highness." Panaka bowed and left.


	16. Chapter 16 Attack

Chapter 16 Attack

"Deza comen!" a Gunga lookout called.

"All right!" Anakin shouted, running over to where Padme and the Jedi were discussing plans.

Everyone looked over when four speeders pulled up to the group.

"What is the situation?" Padme asked Panaka.

"Almost everyone's in camps." Panaka reported. "A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness," Panaka lowered his voice. "this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion." Padme reminded him. "The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Padme turned to Qui-Gon. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The viceroy will be well guarded." Qui-Gon pointed out.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

"There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gon said to Boss Nass.

"Wesa ready to do arsa part." he grunted.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army." Padme continued. "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

"A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship." Qui-Gon began to sound skeptical.

"And there's an even bigger danger." Obi-Wan added. " If the Vicroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it." Padme said solemnly.

"Mesa gettin ready mesa soldeers." Boss Nass said.

"Once they leave we will go to the city." Padme said.

Jesse watched as the Gungans prepared for battle. He half wished he could stay and watch, but it wasn't an option, even if he'd really wanted to.

Anakin touched his arm. "We're leaving." he said, not taking his eyes off the Gungan warriors.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jesse said, sensing his thoughts.

Anakin nodded. "Do you think... do you think it'll really work?"

Jesse turned and followed the departing group. "It has to, Annie. It's their only hope."

"It just seems..." Anakin searched for the right word.

"Out of the ordinary? You should hear some of the stories around the Temple. But actually, it's a good solid plan. It should work." he looked at Anakin. "If anything happens...well, you've been a real good friend Anakin. May the Force be with you."

"You too, Jesse. I have a feeling we're gonna need it."

They cautiously made their way to the main hangar from where their limited troops would take off to attack the Trade Federation ship. Padme used a small laser light to signal to Captain Panaka.

"Once we get inside, Annie, you find a safe place to hide and stay there." Qui-Gon told the young boy.

"Sure." Anakin was too enthusiastic about being there at all to be too put out about being away from the action.

"And stay there." Qui-Gon repeated.

Suddenly, the droids that filled the area outside spotted them and opened fire. Padme and the others ran inside the hangar while Captain Panaka kept the droids outside busy. Inside, more battle droids fired at them. Anakin ducked under a Naboo fighter jet while the Jedi deflected blaster bolts. Jesse was once more tempted to try his hand at deflecting blaster shots, but he didn't want to mess up Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, so he refrained.

"Get to your ships!" Padme shouted to the pilots.

The pilots jumped into the fighters and began taking off amidst the blaster fire. Anakin climbed into a fighter after the one he was hiding behind took off.

"My guess is, the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme told Qui-Gon as they fought the few remaining droids.

He nodded. "I agree. Let's go."

As they headed for the exit, Anakin stood up. "Hey! Wait for me."

"No, Annie, you stay there. Stay right where you are." Qui-Gon called back to him.

"But, I..." Anakin started to protest.

"Stay in that cockpit."

For a minute, Jesse looked smug, after all, he was with the queen, but then he felt bad. He wouldn't want to be left behind either. He gave Anakin a sympathetic look. Anakin gave him a thumbs up.

As they exited the hangar, a dark form blocked the doorway, grinning menacingly, the only thing that could be seen beneath his hood. Jesse shuddered at the evil radiating from him.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped forward, igniting their lightsabers.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon said.

The dark figure took off his black cape, revealing red horned head with black lines, and ignited a double-ended saber.

Padme led the way away from the saber battle and down the hall. Jesse looked back. "May the Force be with you." he whispered.

Padme led the way down the hall when suddenly they encountered more droids on both ends.

"We're trapped." Padme aimed her blaster into their midst.

For the first time on a mission, Jesse reached for his saber and ignited it. The turquoise blade glowed brightly as the Force filled Jesse from head to toe. If ever he'd doubted that he was meant to be a Jedi, he never would again.

After about five minutes, Padme caught Panaka's attention.

"We don't have time for this, Captain." she said.

Panaka nodded. "Let's try the outside stairway."

He raised his blaster and shot a hole in the window behind them. Captain Panaka, Padme, Jesse, and several Naboo soldiers climbed out onto the ledge and shot cables from their pistols up another several stories until the hooks embedded in another window ledge. Then they climbed the wall and entered another hallway, right outside the throne room. Padme shot Jesse a grin and they headed for the throne room's door.

Suddenly, two destroyer droids rolled in front of them. Two more came up behind them.

"Throw down your weapons. They win this round." Padme said, lowering her blaster.

"But we can't..." Panaka sputtered.

"Captain, I said throw down your weapons." Padme's voice said that she was deadly serious, but also that she knew what she was doing.

Panaka nodded and dropped his blaster. Jesse clipped his lightsaber back to his belt, unwilling to risk losing it.

The droids herded them into the throne room, in front of Viceroy Gunray and several other federation council members.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the senate."

"I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!" the commanding voice cam from the doorway.

Jesse whirled to see Sabe, dressed as the queen, surrounded by several Naboo troups. She glared at Nute Gunray.

Nute quickly recovered from the shock of seeing two queens. "After her! This ones a decoy!" he yelled, and then turned to Padme. "Your queen will not get away with this."

Padme pretended to collapse on the throne and hit a button. Immediately a panel opened. She grabbed some blasters and tossed them to Panaka and her soldiers. Jesse reached for his saber. Reaching for the control panel, Padme shut the door, locking them in as the droids were vanquished.

"Now, viceroy, this is the end of your occupation here." Padme pointed her blaster at Nute.

Nute chuckled. "Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in to rescue us." he took a step closer to Padme. "That was very foolish, my dear."

Blaster shots erupted outside in proof of his words. He grinned triumphantly. Jesse held his saber poised as the door was broken down. Droids swarmed through and the shooting began all over again. Padme and her troops took refuge behind the several seats and desks to shoot at the droids, while Panaka tied Nute Gunray up. Jesse caught himself closing his eyes at times, not looking, just sensing where and when the shots came. When he wasn't deflecting the deadly bolts right back to the droids, he swung at them, amazed at how easily they crumpled under his lethal strokes. No wonder Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had considered them not to be a threat.

The desk Padme and another soldier were hiding behind burst apart, leaving them exposed to the deadly fire. Jesse lunged in front of them, shielding them from the onslaught of blaster shots they could duck behind another desk.

Suddenly, the fire stopped. All the droids just stood there, as if they had all been shut off.

_Duh, they had been._ Jesse smacked himself mentally, wiping his sweaty forehead. His damp tunic clung to him, and he was panting worse than he'd ever been after saber practice.

Slowly, the Naboo troops stood. Padme cleared her throat.

"The pilots must have destroyed the ship." she took a deep breath. "It's over."


	17. Chapter 17 Holding On

**_Now I'm going to make evryone hate me, but I had to do it. You'll know what I'm talking about if you read the reviews. It's what everyone's been asking me not to do, but I had to. Please don'thurt me!_**

Chapter 17 Holding On

Jesse walked exhaustedly down the stairs. They had gathered all the droids into one room, and arrested any others from the Trade Federation. All he wanted to do was collapse. He entered the main hall and saw Padme talking with Obi-Wan Anakin, Captain Panaka, and Bibble. Jesse froze. Then he took an inventory again. Padme, her handmaidens, six soldiers, Anakin, R2, Captain Panaka, Bibble.

Padme looked over and noticed him. The sympathetic look in her eyes told him what he dreaded. Without saying a word, he turned and ran. Tears blinded his vision as he dashed out the door into the courtyard. He slumped against a pillar and didn't even try to stop the onslaught of tears that flowed freely. He didn't know how long he sat there, all he knew was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It can't be, it just can't." he whispered. "Qui-Gon's the greatest Jedi ever, he wouldn't... he couldn't..." Jesse paused to take a ragged breath.

_Why, why, why?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn around. Padme sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"He can't be dead." Jesse choked on the words. "I still need him. He's my friend, role model... he's... was..." Jesse buried his head in Padme's shoulder.

Padme sat with him, stroking his light blonde hair while he sobbed.

Jesse felt numb, but he kind of liked it that way. He held back the grief, letting it leak in little by little instead of hitting him all at once. Every time he looked into Padme's deep brown eyes, so full of compassion and understanding, he felt like breaking down in tears again, but he fought back. It helped though, to know that he wasn't alone. When the Jedi council had arrived along with the newly elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine he hung back.

"Congratulations on you election, Chancellor. It is good to see you again." Padme greeted Palpatine warmly.

"It's good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." Palaptine replied.

Other greetings were exchanged, but they seemed almost hollow. Everyone was mourning in their own private way. Jesse had to clench his jaw and bite his lip to keep the sobs back at Obi-Wan's knighting ceremony. Even then, tears rolled down his cheeks. Qui-Gon should be here. Jesse took a deep ragged breath. All he had to do was get through the funeral, then they would be on their way home. All he wanted to do was get home.

When Qui-Gon's body went up in flames there was a drum roll and several doves were let loose. Jesse looked over at Obi-Wan and Anakin, his hair cut padawan style, standing next to each other. A sharp feeling of loneliness cut into him.

_If only Qui-Gon were here, they could be left out together._ He thought.

_No,_ He realized. That wasn't right. _Qui-Gon would be the one standing with Anakin instead of Obi-Wan if he was alive._

So Obi-Wan would be the one to join the left-out club. But not really, after all, he had everything to look forward to. He was a knight now.

And, when Jesse thought about it, he had a lot to look forward to as well. In another year, he would be apprenticed to Master Kuinnaad, or whoever, and then he would become a knight, then a master with his own padawan. Then someday he would die, just like Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had fulfilled the Jedi's life and mission and given himself up as the ultimate sacrifice.

Jesse looked up. One of the doves had perched on the top of the archway. Jesse stared at it. Maybe he could go on, after all, he had his whole life ahead of him, and Qui-Gon was still with him. What Obi-Wan had said now made sense. The truly important things in life, you never lose because you hold on to them. Forever.

The End

_**Well? What do you think? FYI, I totally didn't realize how much the conversation with Obi-Wan lined up with the end until it hit me as I was writing this last chapter. Anyway, I might do Attack of the Clones, I have a couple ideas I'm noodling. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! Especially Salrianna, who's pretty much reviewed on every chapter I've put up and JediWizard. Thanks guys!You really boosted my confidence. (Oh, by the way, I forgot to put this at the beginning, so I'll reveal the truth now: I don't own Star Wars. I know, big disappointment. Actually, pretty much everything in this story except Jesse belongs to George Lucas.) So anyway, may the Force be with you.**_


End file.
